


Honey

by MangoPuree



Category: Dream Girlfriend - Fandom, Nizikano Dream Girlfriend
Genre: Dream Girlfriend, F/F, Nizikano, POV First Person, dream girlfriend app, i hate first person POV why did i write in it, i truly and honestly dont know how to tag this, this is about an app game like why even am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPuree/pseuds/MangoPuree
Summary: Downloading an app called "Dream Girlfriend" seemed a lot more simple before the girl actually showed up.





	1. Nice To Meet You!

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's zero content for this but I already wrote it so I might as well post it. The fact that this is the first writing I'm posting kind of kills me. If anyone actually reads this leeme know what you think!

“This is… unexpected to say the least.”

There was a girl sitting on my bed in front of me. In contrast to my crossed legs, she was sitting with her legs tucked under her, hands placed delicately on her lap. Her white dress fanned out on the bed, and she was peeking at me through her brown bangs. As soon as we made eye contact, she would quickly look away and blush. I felt my heart melting the longer I watched her fidget. Clearing my throat, I pushed any fuzzy feelings aside, and tried to clear up the situation.

“So you’re telling me that you came from this app,” She nodded and began to look hopeful, “and you are supposed to be my Dream Girlfriend,” At this she began nod furiously. I noticed that her hands reached forward a bit before she quickly brought them back to her lap and begun to wring them nervously. I idly wondered what she wanted to reach for.

“That can’t be right,” I said. She looked crushed, tears began to well up in her eyes and she soon began to sob in earnest. Panicking, I got to my knees and reached out to try and touch her shoulder, trying to think of a reason for her to cry so much, and hoping desperately for a way to make her feel better. As soon as my hands touched her, she threw herself forward, and knocked me onto my back. Her arms were around my waist, and her face was nestled into my neck. I could feel her tears on my neck and her quiet snuffles. She seemed to be calming down, so I just tried so shush her gently by rubbing soothing circles into her back with one hand and gently caressing her head with the other. Eventually she quieted down enough that I was worried that she had fallen asleep.

Just as I was about to move, she had mumbled something into my neck. I stopped my patting to listen, but I couldn’t understand.

“What was that?” I asked, as I slowly sat up so that I was leaning against my bed’s headboard. She was now sitting in my lap, face still tucked into my neck, but at least I wasn’t losing feeling in my legs anymore. She sniffled a bit more before answering.

“Please don’t abandon me,” she said in the most broken tone I have ever heard. It was at that moment I knew that I was screwed. There was no way I could just leave her like that. She obviously was confused, but until she wasn’t, I would be there for her. I began to stroke her hair again, and felt her squeeze me tighter in response.

“Okay,” I said, “okay, we’ll figure this out together. I won’t abandon you.”

 

* * *

 

We were back to facing each other. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she was looking into my face now. It felt as if a storm had passed. I felt more incredulous after hearing her explain it a second time, but I tried to not let it show on my face. Okay. I could handle this. She really believed that this app would allow me to change her appearance however I wanted. That was fine. All I had to do was show her that it didn’t work like that, and then I could try and figure out who she really was. I abruptly realized that I didn’t know her name

“I’m so sorry, I never asked. What’s your name?”

She jumped. I had been thinking so long that she must have begun to daydream or something. At my question, a thoughtful expression grew on her face.

“You were supposed to name me.” she said.

I was shocked. How could I just name her like that? Didn’t she remember her name? Why would she want me to name her? I guess my shock must have shown on my face because she looked like she was going to start crying again.

“Oh, honey, no please don’t cry,” I desperately reached out for her hands, “don’t you want to name yourself?”

She looked down to where my hands grasped hers, then looked into my eyes once again. Eyes slightly watering, but more determined than I had seen her before, she said,

“Call me Honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3/19/19: Holy hell do I not like this but imma keep it up cuz i need to remember my roots


	2. Gacha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what to even say.

“Are you sure you want to be called Honey?” I asked for what felt like the tenth time.

“I’m sure, can we look at the app now?”

I sighed. There was nothing I could do to change her mind at this point. If I wasn’t going to choose a new name for her, she didn’t want to change it to anything else. At this moment, I cursed my habit of giving people pet names. Oh, sure it made people feel comfortable with me more often than not, but the few times it backfired, it usually backfired spectacularly. Brief flashes of past men who felt that I was showing interest in them went through my mind, but I pushed them away to focus on my current problem. Honey.

I grabbed my phone from where it had fallen on the floor and finally looked at the app. It seemed like a generic anime dress up app when I downloaded it earlier, but the girl, Honey that is, sitting in front of me proved otherwise. She had scooted up next to me while I was checking my phone for cracks, and was now hovering close behind me. I could feel her hands flutter near my shoulders, almost but not quite deciding to land. I smiled to myself when I felt the slightest pressure of her hands finally resting on my shoulders. Focusing on my phone again, I opened the app.  
Waiting for me was a prompt to name my ‘girlfriend’. I glanced at Honey before typing it in, and then pressed enter. The app immediately opened up to what looked to be a stylized representation of Honey with options for height and skin color. I turned to Honey and felt obligated to ask,

“Are you okay with these, or do you want to change them?”

Honey just looked at me and smiled, shaking her head no. Short and tanned it was then. Next prompt was for my name and birthday. I quickly entered it in, noticing that Honey looked as if she was trying to memorize the information. God, was she cute. I continued on.

The app then seemed to open to some instructions. It seemed as if the closer I became with Honey, the more Gacha tickets I would recieve, and the more opportunities for outfits and hairstyles I would get. I could, however, buy her more outfits if I didn't have any tickets. I huffed out a laugh through my nose. That’s where they would get people, I guessed. At this point, Honey began to squirm. I looked to her and, when she looked at my face, made a questioning sound. She flushed and mumbled something about being excited for a change of clothes. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that it was just an app. I decided to humor her anyways, and went to the Gacha tab.

Immediately, I noticed that I already had three tickets available. ‘At least they’re generous’, I mused as I pressed the button for the gacha. Three outfits later, and I was faced with the difficult task of choosing an outfit for Honey.

‘Honestly,’ I thought, ‘could my luck be any worse?’

The outfits I had gotten were all various states of revealing. One outfit, aptly titled ‘Wrapped up in Allure’, was little more than ribbons and a short skirt. Another, called ‘Angel of Love’ was a bikini with some extra fabric pretending to be a shirt. The last outfit I received was called ‘Did I Spill Some…?’ and looked to be some sort of low cut maid outfit. Honestly, it was as if i was cursed. I idly wondered how these outfits would look on Honey as all the models were, ah, more endowed than Honey was who, as cute as she was, looked to be as flat as a board. Shaking that thought from my head, I turned to Honey. Wanting to get this over with so that I could move on to finding out where she had come from, I handed the phone to her and asked,

“Which would you like to wear?”

Honey turned red. I was amused to see her so embarrassed when faced with the choice of these three clothing options, but the sooner as she saw that the app had no connection to her, the sooner we could figure out what to do about her situation. Red faced, and fingers slightly shaking, she tapped an outfit.

I didn’t know what to say. It was as if all thoughts had fled my mind because there sat Honey. Shy, red faced Honey, wearing nothing but ribbons around her top, and a short skirt to protect what little modest she had left. She looked amazing, to answer my earlier question. Something about the ribbons highlighted what little cleavage she had, and the short skirt brought attention to her legs, which looked sleek and toned and everything you could want in a pair of legs. I was abruptly dragged out of my gawking by her voice.

“So… do you like it?” She quietly asked, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew exactly what I thought of the outfit, and was happy about the effect she had on me. Clearing my throat, I tried act like I wasn’t just openly staring at her body, and turned to the more pressing fact that it did, indeed, seem like she came from an app.

“Yeah,” I horsley got out, “you look great, but don’t you want something… warmer?” I looked hopefully around my room, trying to find something else to look at other than the beautiful woman in my room wearing basically nothing. “You could wear some of my clothes, I’m sure it will fit,”

I heard her hum in acknowledgement. Glancing back, I saw her staring at me, carefully watching my reactions. Finally, she seemed to decide on something because she got up off my bed and said, “yes, please. That would be nice.”

Relieved, I carefully got off my bed and went around her, walking to my closet and grabbing some sweats and a casual t-shirt. I turned back to her and offered them, stating to say, “here, you can wear this,”. But before I could direct her to the bathroom for some privacy, she began to strip, and I suddenly found my ceiling incredibly interesting. Was that section slightly more white than the other? I heard the ribbons fall to the floor. Maybe I should repaint it so that it matched. There went her skirt. Or maybe I should change the color completely, change is good. She had taken the clothes from my hand. A nice beige would be good, I had concluded when she finally told me that it was okay to look.

She was adorable. The sweats and t-shirt were slightly too big for her, and it made her look cozy and vulnerable in a way. I felt my heart squeeze as I looked at her, and tried to come up with a distraction. Lunch! I had been lounging on my bed while procrastinating making something to eat when I managed to find this app, and this entire fiasco began. I finally began to feel hungry, and I’m sure I would feel better after I had something to eat. Decided, I looked to Honey and asked,

“Hungry?”


	3. Chat

We were in the kitchen. I was looking through my fridge, trying to come up with something to make. Honey was sitting at the table, humming and swinging her feet as she periodically looked around and watched what I was doing. I had finally decided on some sort of stir fry when Honey spoke up. 

 

“I was wondering, what do you do?” She had stopped looking around and was instead focused on me. She was leaning her head on both hands, and seemed to be hanging off my every word. A traitorous voice in the back of my head yelled, ‘cute!’, but I pushed it aside to answer.

 

“I’m currently finishing up my degree. I’m on my last year now.” I gathered all the food on the counter and started getting out a pan, “I also work part time as a receptionist.” I had finally gathered everything and, after washing, began to cut up some veggies to throw in. I glanced up at Honey, “How old are you by the way?”

 

She looked startled out of her staring at me, I noticed (cute! That voice whispered again). She sat up a little straighter. “I’m twenty five.”

 

I almost burnt myself with how fast I turned around to look at her. “You’re kidding me! I wouldn’t put you anywhere past twenty if I’m being honest. How does that even work anyways, with you being from an app and all…” I turned back to the stir fry as I remembered it’s existence. Thankfully, nothing had burnt. 

 

She started to sulk at my assessment of her age, but perked up as she began to answer.

 

“Oh it’s simple, really. I may not be physically twenty five, but mentally I am.” She said this as if it explained everything. I wondered how this could possibly be true before deciding to just ignore it. I mean, she had come from my phone, so who was I to say how old she was mentally. Speaking of… 

 

“How did you come from my phone anyways? Like, I can physically touch you,” I patted her on the head as I said this as I walked past her to get some soy sauce from the fridge, “so I know you’re not a projection.”

 

She had reached up a hand to her head, before noticing my look and quickly brought it down. Wringing her hands in her lap again, she answered,

 

“Well, that part is sorta classified… I’m really not supposed to talk about it…” she sort of trailed off. As I transferred the stir fry to some plates, I gave her a skeptical look. She squirmed in her seat for a bit before answering in a rush, 

 

“I’m really part of a test and you were lucky enough to be chosen, I really can’t tell you any more than that, please?” She looked at me with such pleading eyes that I couldn’t ask her more. If she knew what those eyes did to me, I was toast. Instead, I sighed and acted as if I wasn’t completely wrapped around her finger. 

 

“That’s fine, if you say so,” I set down a plate in front of her. “Here, what would you like to drink?” 

 

She meekly requested water, and I grabbed us both a glass of water before sitting across from her and beginning lunch. She seemed skeptical at first, but as soon as she tried it I could see that she liked it, and she ate it all just as fast as I did. Before I could get up and put our plates away, she quickly jumped up and smiled at me.

 

“I can clean up, why don’t you wait in the living room?”

 

I nodded my assent, and went to wait for Honey to finish washing up. I sat down on the comfy two seater that I had gotten at a yard sale one day. It might not have been exactly the newest couch in existence, but I’d bet that it was one of the comfiest. As I settled into the couch, I sighed. Everything felt so normal that it was weirding me out. It was as if I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hearing the sounds of another person in my apartment was strangely soothing, and I tried to enjoy it while it lasted. I knew that this couldn’t happen forever. Either Honey would want to leave, or one day she might just disappear as abruptly as she appeared. I couldn’t fool myself into thinking that everything would be just perfect and amazing when the threat of all of this ending was held over my head.

 

I was abruptly startled out of my thoughts when Honey plopped down next to me. She seemed to be wavering on some sort of decision, before finally settling in closer to me than I honestly expected from her. While watching her get herself settled, I finally came to a decision. 

 

“Honey? Do you still have my phone?”

 

She jumped. 

 

“Yeah, here, I kept it in my pocket,” she handed the phone to me. 

 

I unlocked it and quickly tapped on the app, hoping to find some more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: add some details about how tf this is possible   
> Also me: uhhhhhhhh.....


	4. Shops

“So this is unhelpful,” 

 

The app was opened to what looked to be a virtual representation of Honey. I felt Honey scoot closer in order to clearly see the screen. Besides a banner at the bottom, the app came with no other instructions. I turned to Honey. 

 

“Do you know how this works?”

 

She seemed to grow excited that I was asking for her help. She motioned for me to and over the device, and I did so. She carefully pointed out each tab. 

 

“You already saw earlier what this tab does,” she said, pointing to the Gacha tab, “but this button right here is where you can change my appearance,”

 

I saw that she was pointing to a tab called Shops. I didn’t know what to think about that. Before I could think of something to say, she clicked on the button, and eagerly choose the hairstyle option. 

 

“Do you think I could change my hairstyle? This one doesn’t really fit me,” 

 

I looked up into her face. She looked as if she was expecting to be rejected, and with that knowledge, there was no way I could say no to her. 

 

“Go ahead,”

 

With my permission, she eagerly scrolled through the options, until she settled on this short, blonde hairstyle. She happily tapped it and suddenly, Honey had honey blond hair. Fitting, I idly thought, trying desperately not to think about the fact that in one second her hair had changed. Almost without my knowledge, my hand reached up to touch her new hair. I gently carded my fingers through it, surprised by how soft it was. It wasn’t until I realized I was basically cradling her head with my hand did I look to see Honey’s reaction. She was blushing. Her lips were barley parted, and she had an almost glazed look in her eye. She was staring at me so intently, that she didn’t realize that I had changed my focus. Clearing my throat, I quickly took my hand away, I tried not to blush.  

 

“It suits you,” I said, turning back to the app. She seemed to shake herself a bit, before turning back as well. 

 

“Ah, thank you,” she mumbled, “there’s one more thing I would like to change, if you wouldn’t mind,”

 

“Go ahead, you don't have to ask me,”

 

With that in mind, she quickly navigated to what I assumed were eye colors. My assumptions proved true, and soon Honey’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen. With this final change, she seemed more settled into her skin in a way. It was as if she were truly herself now. I was just trying to come up with a way that this was physically possible, and was having a hard time coming up with an answer. There was one thing that I had to say though.

 

“Honey, I want you to control this app,”

 

Honey was so startled that she dropped my phone. I winced and hoped that the screen didn't crack. Scrambling to pick up my phone, Honey let out the most adorable squeaks and sputters. 

 

“Y-you’re sure about this?” She finally managed to get out. 

 

Her reaction just strengthened my resolve.

 

“Yeah, it’s all yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. Honey gets to control the app. It always kinda freaked me out to think about how this app would work in person so yeah. That happened.


	5. Two Hour Date

So things were getting difficult now. Honey had stayed glued to my side for the rest of the day, fiddling with the app for god knows how long. Since I had nothing to do, and a lot to think about, I just turned on some nature documentary on Netflix while Honey curled up into my side, under my arm and snuggled as close as she could get. It hadn’t started out like this, and I wasn’t quite sure how she managed to get so close to me without my knowledge. At least we were warm, cuddled together on that couch. I tried to think about what I was going to do.

 

Honey obviously didn't want to leave my side (a traitorous voice whispered at the back of my mind that I didn’t want her to leave either). If her reaction earlier was anything to go by, parting ways now wouldn’t be the best idea, especially not without knowing where she could go. I could probably call the company to figure out what to do. 

 

My heart hurt at that thought. Honey had endeared me to her in the little time I had known her, and I didn’t really want her to leave my life so soon. But that decision wasn’t up to me. What Honey decided to do with her life was her choice. I couldn’t tell her what to do any more than I could tell the sun not to rise when I wanted a little more sleep in the morning. I had to accept the fact that as soon as Honey realized that she could do whatever she wanted to, she would leave. I could feel my heart break as I came to this conclusion. 

 

Apparently sensing my maudlin mood, Honey started fidgeting, as if she wanted to say something. Watching her gather her courage to speak out was adorable, and made me feel better after my unhappy thoughts earlier. 

 

“Can we go out for dinner?” She finally asked. 

 

I was surprised by her question. I reached over to pluck my phone from were it had been resting in her lap and checked the time. It was definitely later than I thought (I wondered how long this documentary had been playing, or maybe it was part of a series?) and so I quickly agreed to go out. Now to figure out where to go to…

 

“How do you feel about Italian?”

  
  
  


Honey apparently felt very good about Italian, if her enthusiasm eating was any indication. After a quick change into something more presentable, we both set out for the nearest (good) Italian place. I had been there many times throughout my college career because they were good enough, and cheap enough, to warrant a treat every now and then. Seeing how much Honey liked this place made me wonder what else she would like. I shook that thought from my head and focused on my pasta. 

 

Dinner went by quickly, and dessert was met with just as much enthusiasm from Honey. We shared a single chocolate cake, and I could tell that Honey enjoyed that. Honey seemed to enjoy a lot of things. I was just happy I could provide some of them for her. After we had finished everything, we gathered our leftovers and began our trek home. Honey quickly declared that she was cold, and needed me to keep her warm. I found it cute that she wanted to to be so close to me, so I carefully gathered her under my arm, and we made out way home in a kind of peaceful silence. I had a feeling that I wouldn’t be parting with Honey anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, such an open ended ending. This is all I had written whenever I first wrote it, and I kind of figured that I might as well end here. But hey? Who knows? Maybe I'll come back to this sometime later. For now tho this is the end~


End file.
